


First daughter of Poseidon

by 26_AngelProtector_26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:43:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/26_AngelProtector_26/pseuds/26_AngelProtector_26
Summary: Artemis broke her vow with Poseidon after TLT and resulted in a baby girl. Unable to look after her due to threats like Zeus, Amphitrite, Triton even her hunters would pose a threat; Artemis gives the child to Hecate to find her a family as the gods are not to mess with her world.  What happens when Poseidon finds out he has a daughter?And who is the princess of the sea other that the girl who lives.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Work has been done but the girl is the daughter of Poseidon and Aphrodite. Mines the daughter of Artemis and Poseidon.

Artemis was hidden in her secret hiding place on her own, pacing. She had given birth earlier that day and took care of herself and the beautiful baby girl in the recently built cradle. She herself was exhausted but was to anxious to rest as she should. She had broken her oath, and slept with Poseidon , and had a baby, and she had to get back to the hunt, and she had to do something with the baby! Oh what was wrong with her!

 

She didn't know what to do. Until the prophecy was full filled her baby would be in danger, Artemis knew that her disappearance unsettled the other gods and her hunters but she couldn't face them knowing had broke her oath and had a child and she could get her uncle. Uncle into so much trouble but she also knew Poseidon loved all his children and the baby would be no different. The best thing to do was to find her baby a new family safe away from the gods.

 

Then she had an idea, the one place the gods couldn't interfer was Hecate's pet project. It was safe away from the gods and Hecate owed her a favor. Taking a deep breath she went over to the fountain and pulled out a drakma. "Oh iris accepted my offering" she made a rainbow and threw the coin into the fountain.

 

"Show me Hecate" then as an after thought she added a "please" this worried the message goddess as it isn't very often you here a goddess say please. "What is it arty, where are you, everyone's been worried!"

"Oh Cate, I did something stupid and I need a favor" the answer made Hecate even more worried as her friend seem tiered and distressed she nodded and asked where she was and teleported straight over and found Artemis pacing in front of a white cradle that looked to be carved so it looked like two white deers holding the baby between them with a under the sea themed mobile and played Ariel's melody.

 

"What is this" she demanded. Artemis's only response was to collapse, hide her face between her hands and let out a sob. She looked so weak and scared that it was hard to be mad as Artemis was such a strong and independent woman. "I was stupid and .." She sobbed and Hecate walked to her and hugged her hoping to clam her down.

 

Arty took a deep breath and explained that she had found Poseidon drunk and depressed thanks to his wife emotionally and mentally abusing him again, contrary to popular belief Poseidon did love his wife but she didn't love him. She hated and resented him as Zeus had married them to get them out of the way. He really did try to make it work but she wasn't having it, only being with him long enough to give him an heir and then went on to have so many demigod children that she claimed to hate. So their they were, Artemis joined Poseidon to try to make him better and one thing lead to the other and the sweet little thing in the cot was the result. She could remember how he had asked time and time again if they should stop putting the control in her hands, how he was so gentle and loving. For once she regretted making that vow.

 

Hecate listened and sighed. She could tell Artemis was scared but really loved this child. "What do you want me to do?"

"Take her some where safe, away from Olympus"

"But she's a goddess, she wouldn't.."

"She wouldn't be safe here" Artemis snapped making the baby stir and whine. Arty's eyes softened as she picked the baby up and rocked her gently "please"

"OK what's her name?"

"Narissa Vedia" And Hecate nodded and took the baby who had a fist of Artemis's dress in her tiny hand as if she knew she would be taken away. Soon as Hecate had the baby she started wailing and crying, Hecate watched Artemis to see if she would change her mind.

 

 

 

She didn't,she turned away and let her own tears slide down her face and said in a fake confident voice "take her! Go!" Hecate nodded and held the baby to her chest and teleported away. When she was gone Artemis allowed her self to fall apart. Sobs racked her body as she curled up on the floor as small as she could. After a few nights alone to get her head together she went back to the hunt no one knew about the baby but she wasn't really the same after that.

 

On the other side of the pond Hecate pressed a kiss to the baby's for head and for a moment a small symbol shone above it and she appeared in front of a small cottage in a quiet little village named Godricks hollow. Writing a quick note she carefully placed the child not the door step and knocked then his a safe distance away.

 

The door opened and there was a beautiful red headed woman with bright green kind eyes. They clouded with confusion as she called out to the cold night air before Narissa started fussing. Lily Potter looked down and gasped pulling a hand over her mouth and just starred at the baby on the door step. After a few minuets the cold air made lily shiver so she leaned down and picked the child up. She looked around again and then looked down at the baby, she found the note and read

 

My name is Narissa vedia and I need a home after mommy died and daddy is sick please look after me.

 

Lilly looked at the baby again and sighed she always wanted to be a mother and that was stolen from her by the deatheaters, her and her husband James had prayed for the chance of becoming parents and this little one seemed to be their answer. The poor dear didn't have anyone else and she was so adorable. So she smiled and turned into the house with the child and called "James! Come see,our prays have been answered!" She was so full of joy that she didn't even tell him off for running in the house he came over and peaked over her shoulder and he gasped. In the light pink bundle was a small heart shaped face with pale skin, pale pink lips, rosy cheeks, a small black curl on her for head, a small button nose and bright emerald sea green eyes that shone with tears.

He couldn't think of anything more beautiful (other than lily of course).

 

Hecate watched for the whole night as she made two of the best people in her worlds day with the gift. The baby would be looked after. After she left she nor Artemis spoke of the girl until 12 years later.

 


	2. Narissa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narissa Vedia Potter was in her second year of Hogwarts. She was the girl who lived and this year her best friends Blaise and Daphne find the secrets chamber. The first years happens as it does in the book but replace Ron and Hermione with Blaise and Daphne.

Issa was once again in the hospital wing at Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry. This year had been crazy even more than her first. And that was the year the philosopher's stone was at Hogwarts, she and her best friends from Slytherin Blaze and Daphne had saved the stone from Voldemort, however when other people told the story they conveiniatly forgotten to mention Blaze and Daphne and made her out to be the hero! It annoyed her to no ends.

 

Dumbledore was also annoying her always trying to get her to play nice with Ronald and Granger when they didn't really want to be their friend they just want the money and fame, well no she would make her own friends! It didn't take long for issa to realise the difference between fake friends and real friends and she didn't have many in the lions den not that she cared. In her first year she was almost killed and all people would do was praise her for it! Being brave was not synonymous to stupid!

 

She also knew that dumbledore knew she was abused by her so called aunt and uncle and wasn't going to do anything about it. Issa was good at knowing things she wasn't supposed to. Like why Snape pretents to hate her but doesn't or that the one eyed witch with the hump is a secret tunnel out of the castle.

 

Anyway if dumbledore wasn't going to do something she would. Issa also knew she wasn't normal like everyone else and I'm not talking about the whole girl who lived crap, she had powers like control over weather, now at first she thought it just a coincidence but then it kept happening when she was emotional that water around her just seemed to obey her. She also knew it wasn't normal to her fish talk in her head but when she walked pass life infested waters all she could hear was "princess! Its her! Its the princess!" She never told anyone about this. Another power she seemed to have was animal related as when walkthat home from school when she was in primary school the whole woodland creatures would follow her. There was also that time when she was being told off for something Duddly did and a squirrel jumped and attacked the teacher. Then there was that time when issa had made the teacher's water bottle explode.

 

So... Issa wasn't normal

She has special powers no one knew about

She was in the hospital wing again Why you ask? Good question.

 

Well this year the chamber of secrets had been opened and issa was blamed for it so to clear her name or face being exspelled she searched for an answer. It came to her in the form of a spider.

 

/flashback/

Issa was facing a giant spider, her Slytherin friends beside her all trembling in fear. This thing was bigger than a bloody Landover! And it was talking about eating them. Lovely

 

Now they were running but the spiders were catching up and issa didn't think they would make it. She kept running though and kept pushing the other two. Then she saw something fly over her head. It had hoofs and looked golden, looking back issa saw it was a golden deer that tackled the giant spiders with his antlers. This allowed issa and her friends to reach the edge of the forest and the rushed into hagrids hut.

"Follow the freaking spiders she says! Well done, you are bloody lucky we didn't get eaten!" Daphne snarled

"We're alive aren't we!" Issa snapped back

"Yeah no thanks to you!" Issa was about to yell back when Blaise stepped in and told us both to shut up "look it was a risk and now we know hagrid is innocent and that the monster doesn't like rooster and that someone died. Any ideas what to do now, if you do great save it till morning!"

With that he left the hut and started the walk to his common room. After sharing a guilty look issa and Daphne followed him.

/end of flashback/

That night Narissa had stayed a wake all night thinking about it, then something came to her. The girl who died was found in the bath room so she grabbed her fathers cloak and went to find moaning Mertal. When she found her she talked with her for an hour before finding out what she wanted and now she knew where the chamber was. After that she went to the library to see if she could find out what the creature was.

 

She was on her way back to the lions den when she came across a message from the heir of Slytherin. It waswriten in blood and chilled her to the bone. She knew what the beast was. She knew that the teachers would do nothing. Except close The school and issa didn't want that so she took off towards the Slytherin dormatry all the while listening for that horrid voice that whispered about killing and ripping.

 

She whispered the password and shot up the stairs, she pulled Daphne off the bed and rushed her down stairs where she quickly explained everything to the cranky Slytherin. She then went to get Blaise. Together they had ended up in the chamber of defects on oppersite sides of a landslide. Narissa on one and the Slytherin on the other meaning she was to go on, on her own. Suddenly she was in a fight for not only her life but Ginny Weasleys as well.

 

Thing is she lost her wand before the fight between the king of serpents and the memory of tom riddle/voldemort. She remembered being stuck in a dead end pipe when her bracket started glowing. She had had this bracket since before she could remember and even the Dursleys couldn't get it off. It was a charm bracelet with a bow and arrow charm, a shield charm, a few animal charms, a sword charms and a few sea themed charms.(issa was surprised that the dursleys didn't just cut her hand off to get the the expensive looking bracelet).

 

Anyway the bracelet glowed and then in her hand was a sword and that's when the beast came back. She shut her eyes tight and swung blindly at it. Then she heard a screech of an owl and the wail of the beast. She heard tom say something about it being blind thanks to the owl so issa opened her eyes and saw Athena her snow owl perched on a high up smaller pipe. She could now fight so she swung the sword until she got a few hits,the beast hit her with with tail sending her flying into a wall and breaking her arm. The beast was coming closer and her arm was screaming in pain so she picked up the sword just as its mouth was about to close around her stabbed up into the roof of its mouth killing it instantly. Only when she pulled her arm out a tooth was stuck in it. She knew what that mean. Her time was running out.

 

Tom was yelling something but she couldn't here. All she could think about was that she needed to stab the diary and vet Ginny to wake up and get out. She crawled to the diary much to toms confusion and she had moved right passed his pointed wand and straight to the diary and plunged the tooth into it. Once destroyed issa started to faint. She lost consciousness to the sou d of Ginny waking up and her friends getting through the rock slide. She had woke up in the hospital wing a week later.

**the chamber of secrets after issa passed out.**

Blaise and Daphne ran into the chamber and saw issa on true floor a fang in her hand with poison dripping from it and a cut on her arm, the dead snake monster the soaked diary and Ginny weasley who was just waking up. Seeing their friend in such a state they ran straight to her and knelt next to her. 

"Was she bit" dap  asked worriedly as she placed her hand over her friends for head feeling it boiling and hearing the ragged breaths she was taking she ordered Ginny who was awake and blubbering instead of doing something useful to get the teachers whilst she told Blaise to help her get issa into the water to try keep her cool.

**on the other side of the pond with Poseidon**

Poseidon was sat watching his grandson Luka play in the shallows whilst his son and his sound wife, Percy and annabeth Jackson worked on the food. He was laughing when he felt his link to his children. He had a link to all his children telling him when they were in danger or were dying. He did this because he was sick of losing children and becoming depressed.. He reached a hand over his heart and frowned over at percy who was fine and certainly not in danger so he closed his eyes and fought the tugging and pulling until he was in a damp, dark cave well it seemed like it he couldn't quite seem as his child certainly wasn't well, only problem is he couldn't go to the child, he didnt know he had another child. Poseidon was brought back to his BBQ by Percy who looked at him in concern.

"Everything okay?"

" yes I think?" He was confused. He thought back to think if he had another affair after sally and the only thing he came upon with was a blury night with Artemis but surely not she was a maiden after all and a Hunter. Thinking he had to talk to Artemis he told Percy he would be back soon and flashed away.

 

**in the chamber**

Blaise and Daphne moved her so Narissa was in the water and it instantly started trying to heal her. Form Blaise's point of view it looked like the water was running up her body and coating it a second skin, it was working really fast and both Daphne and Blaise were shocked. After about 5 minuets that felt like hours the teachers arrived looking harassed and pale. Narissa at this point has mostly healed but they still took her the hospital wing were she was given  few potions and Daphne and Blaise were sent to bed.

 


	3. Its a girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poseidon finds out and a new prophecy is made

Poseidon was in Olympus avoiding going home but begging to get out of this emergency meeting' in all the meetings it was the same, he says something she doesn't like it and neither does he and it starts a fight and the meeting goes on for ever. No he would much rather visit his grandson Luka and talk to Percy and Annabeth, maybe visit sally or camp half blood, or drowning himself, he wandered if that would even be possible, I mean come on! How would the god of the sea drown himself. though sometimes he wished it was possible. Everything just got so repetative and old and Poseidon was tiered of it.

He thought back to when he felt his heart tug, the sign that his child was in danger. He didn't get to to talk with Artemis as he was roped into this meeting. That was an hour ago and they were still waiting for news on what this stupid meeting was about. Zeus wasn't even there for gods sake

Poseidon's tangent was cut off as the king of gods walked to in and sat regally on his throne. He looked around and cleared his throat.

"A prophecy was made 1000 years ago was all but forgotten,". Pausing for dramatic effect " the fates have brought this prophecy to my attention as it is said to come to pass soon."

"And what is the prophecy?" Hera asked gently

"A goddess not Kent to be

Fights a fight so far a way from home

Becomes one with the sun

Together shall they fight

Only when the dark is beat

Can she return home

And save her fathers frozen heart"

"What is that supposed to mean, a goddess not meant to be? I pretty sure all the goddesses here were 'meant' to be" Apollo said as every one turned to Athena "unless two of you lot had a secret love child that the rest don't know about" it was meant to be a joke but when everyone turned to look at him he was confused.

"You just said something smart!" Athena gasped in surprise. Apollo looked hurt for a second "hey! Its been known to happen once in a blue moon" Athena scoffed .

'Well!" She demanded "have there been any secret godly children born"

Artemis shifted in her seat as silence filled the room, the Olympians staring accusingly at each other. Well most of them where Hestia and Artemis were excluded as Hestia attended the hearth and Artemis was the mother of the child.

Artemis could feel the pressure building up in the throne room and she couldn't keep it a secret and more! The words were blurted out before she thought them " I have a daughter!" Making everyone stare at her until Zeus hissed "what" tensely.

 

"Its my daughter, the one the prophecy is about" she choked out. Looking down, she could feel Poseidon's gaze burning her skull whilst the room had exploded with sound as her father finally processed what she said.

 

 "WHO DARE'S DEFILE MY DAUGHTER" he roared making some of the gods (Poseidon) jump and looking around she saw Apollo gripping his bow and arrow tight and a frown on his normally bright sunny expression, Hermes was shocked , Ares couldn't care less,Athena looked to be thinking very hard, she caught Hestia smiling into the fire, Dynesious looked bord, Hades looked intreged, Demeter and Hera both had an expression that said finally and Aphrodite was bouncing in her chair like a little school girl.

When Zeus stopped ranting and demanded an explanation she told them she watches her fathers reaction as well as Poseidon, he seemed worried and of course Zeus had to be restrained when he found Poseidon to be the father to stop him A. Killing/and/or torturing his brother or B. killing the little unsuspecting child.

When she finished the story of how it happened Athena asked the dreaded question "where is she then? Surly you raised her on mount Olympus right?" Artemis looked down in shame and shook her head.

"It was to dangerous and I was scared. You saw how father just reacted! I couldn't put her in danger like that" 

"Then where is she" it was quiet and softly spoken then she was surprised anyone had heard Poseidon at all. When she didn't answer he asked again only more loudly"where. Is.my.daughter.Artemis!? "He was angery she could tell his eyes where swirling like whirlpools in a violent storm.

" I, I gave her away?" It came out as a mumble but he heard her

"YOU GAVE HER AWAY, YOU GAVE AWAY THE ONLY DAUGHTER I HAVE EVER HAD AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME ABOUT HER OR ASK MY OPINION! SHE'S MY DAUGHTER TO, I SHOULD HAVE HAD A SAY!" When he finished yelling at her he sat down panting trying to calm down "didn't you think I would have help you" his voice had gone back to quiet and to be honest Artemis (and everyone else) would have perfered yelling to the broken voice.

"I want her home, where is she?"

"England" Poseidon pinched the bridge of his nose but didn't explode again 

"Then I will sent a few demigods to fetch her as so much time on earth would have weakened her godly spirit" the gods and goddesses nodded and then the meeting was over, Poseidon leaving before everyone else.

 

Going into his under water palace he went to the throne room and sat on his throne. He waited till his son came in and thought about his daughter. It was surprising for him to have a daughter as all of his offspring had been male up till now.and he hadnt had the chance to play overprotective daddy, would the girl even need him after all it had been 12 years the girl was a teenager for crying out loud. On a whim he pulled out a drackma and said oh iris accept my offering and show me my daughter. In the picture a girl with long black curls and bright green eyes was sat at a table laughing with friends and showing pearly white teeth. She had fringe that went over her left eye that ended with a curl at the corner of her mouth. She was beautiful and he longed to snatch her away,lock her up in a tower and protected her from the cruel world.

 

"Who is that" he looked up to see his son floating there. Triton was the heir of the sea and offer felt threatened by his half siblings a side he unfortunately got from his mother. Triton didn't have an opinion to the fights/abuse his mother has with his father and tries not to get involved.  He hated it that his mother treated his dad that way but he hated that his father was unfaithful. He realised it was a gigantic circle and it did t seem to end.

"That is your half sister" Triton scoffed "you've never had a girl and how dare you be unfaithful again" 

"Its different this time" 

"Why"

"She's a god" 

"What!"

Poseidon lowed his head in shame and breathed Triton feeling sorrow leaking from his father decided to let it go, the girl looked about 8 years old but really he did t want to know. He had a sister and he didn't know how to feel about that. He felt something inside an eurging of some sort, making him want to protect this girl.

"I didn't know about her till now" his father whispers softly and he can hear the longing in it and he feels it to. "I'm sending Percy to go get her and bring her home"

"What about mom?"

"She will have to get used to it"

That made him angry how dare he treat his mother that way son he turned and swam away in fury. His mother hadn't been around lately preceding to stay with her mother the titaness. She had been distant lately and he felt as if she was planning something. what ever it was he dreaded it as it couldn't be good for his father.

And now he had to look out for his sister. Yes he wouldn't mind having a sister. She was his to protect, he thought smugly. The girl wouldn't be able to leave the palace without a guard.this would be fun.

He just hopes she won't be dragged in his mother and fathers arguments like he was. 


	4. Summer approaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So a different summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update its just I wrote this chapter out but it ended up getting deleted just as I was about to post it. So looking at a blank chapter page was infuriating and depressing.

**in summerrrrr!**

"No wonder your so small!," a fellow ravenclaw exclaimed, Narissa just gave jerry a confused look. He just smiled "in the two years you've been here I have never seen you eat meat or fish"

Some of the older years nodded. And Rissa shrugged, she didn't really care what they thought anymore, this year had taught her to only rely on close friends and her self. They were oh so fast to turn on her and she wasn't the forgiving type. Then cho an older ravenclaw and chaser for the quidditch team asked why.

 

Two reasons mainly. 

1\. Her 'relatives' always found any excuse not to feed her and so she lived off of her uncles and cousin's scraps which was mostly veggies because they were healthy and actually good for you they refused to eat them.

2\. She went on a field trip once because one of her teachers had broached the subject of her never having permission to go on them, so the dursleys let her go. It pacified most of her teachers. Anyway on that farm was a bunch of horses, and when she walked passed the stables she heard a voice that called her the princess and asked her for help, she turned and there was no one there as she had wandered away from the group. Then another voice came and said all hail the lost princess. It was then she figured it was the horses talking, being spooked she ran but never told anyone of the talking horses. It was crazy! She would be taken too a mental institution.

Then something similar happened when she some how ended up in the shark tank at Birmingham aquatic zoo. And again with a snake at trycross zoo

"Fish are friends not food! And same goes for any animal! Anyway when did you become a stalker, why pay so much attention to what I eat?" She smirked at how most of the boys at the table looked down whilst some of the pure blood girls (who will never know the delights of Disney) looked confused. The muggle  borne girls giggled. 

"Its not that we stalk you, its just you so tiny, that we want to protect you and make sure you get your share" Thomas a 6th year said jokingly but rissas eyes darkened and she glared at the whole table

"What like you protected me last year and I ended up in the hospital wing for stopping a thief after I warned," she counted on her fingers "the prefects, the teachers, and the headmaster, yeah got a lot of protection there!" She hiss then she leaned back " or how about this year when everyone turned on me for a talent I can't control," by now everyone was listening and dumbledore was frowning the girl was supposed to be forgiving and submissive, desperate for love "or how about when you wouldn't let me in the tower even when I screamed for help! Do you know what those gryffindores did! Do you! No you don't because I went to the hospital wing and told no one because I didn't feel I'm could trust you!" She panted

"They slashed at my cloths and stabled me, beat me and were going to, to, rape me and it was only because the bloody baron came round the corner with peeves that they didn't" by now she was crying, she wouldn't forgive them and this summer she vowed she would be come strong, she would never feel helpless and weak like that again.

"So don't pretend you care because I know you don't " with that she walked out of the hall but stopping at the lions table and picked up a dish of hot custard and walked to the face she remembered holding the knife and poured the custard over him. Then she was gone.

Once out of the hall she walked outside and let out a heart breaking sob which was answered but a wail from the black lake only to see the giant squid on the surface. "Princess is hurt!" He cried and Rissa chuckled. "I'm okay buddy" she sat down on the grass her feet dipped into the freezing depths.

"Riss you okay" she turned to see the only people who didn't turn on her, Blaise and Daphne. She nodded and looked up to the sky soaking in the glow of a full moon. Tomorrow she would return to London but she would not be going to the Devils lair, she had already sent the dursleys a letter telling to not bother with her as they were dead to her. She had found dumbledore letter to them years ago and she would not be his perfect weapon anymore.

She would be strong, independent, and rebellious. She had a tent and was planning on working on survival in the wild. She would learn muggle self defence by starting a few clubs and getting a job and earning money as well as taking piano lessons (she had always been obsessed with it).

"So everyone packed up" Daphne asked Blaise and Rissa nodded she looked at Rissa intensely before nodding "I know your planning something Riss and I know we can't stop you so just be careful yeah?" The two girls hugged,being bullied and ridiculed by everyone and havingnto rely on each other had brought them closer.

Blaise joined the hug it just felt right. They pulled apart after a few minuets and they sat in silence, tomorrow was the day they went home. They were all dreading it for different reasons. Blaise was worried his mother had a new boyfriend and the last one wasn't so friendly, his mother hadn't believed him until she saw the man beat him with her own eyes. Blaise had left that night and refused to come home. His mother got rid of the abuser and begged forgiveness but Blaise was still weary.

Daphne was nervous to go home because her father had heard from the Malfoys, Lucius wasn't happy with Daphne's (his future daughters in-laws) behavior toward his son, she had cursed, hexed and kicked him, and she had told her father that if he tried to force this arranged marriage she would run away taking Astoria with her, or on worse days she threatened to kill herself, it made her father back off but he never called off the arrangement.

Narissa was dreading it but was also excited, she had no idea what was going to happen or were she was going to end up and that both scared her and thrilled her.

They spent the night outside, using warming charms and they fell asleep cuddled up and only waking up when fang Hagrid's boarhound started snuffling them, they made their way up/down to their dorms, all being stopped by their heads of house and losing 5 points each and sent to get breakfast and dressed. They met up again in fresh cloths and damp hair from the showers and ate in the kitchen the weasly twins showed them after Narissa had been attacked in apology for their houses actions.

Then they were on the train with the usual visits from Malfoy who was blasted out by the girls, and Ronald weasley and Granger. Who stormed away after being out witted by Blaise and Narissa.

Getting off the train was easy and all the friends made a promise to stay in touch. Rissa let Athena out of her cage and saw her burst into the sky. She an sneaked past the red headed woman who seemed to be trying to block the entrances, looking at her she knew it was the weasleys mother. 

Narissa made it to the bus stop and got on the first bus to arrive at the bus stop. Not a good strategy but this wasn't very well planned out and she couldn't do another summer like the last. The bus took her all the way to Devon. 

Blaise found his mother standing on her own, he looked around as if expecting someone else to be here as well. His mother watched him and when he was done inspecting her and happily allowed himself to be swept in a hug. "I promised, no more men for a little" she whispered in his ear.

Daphne was met by her father's disappointed glare which made her eyes harden in her own glare. He grabbed her by her arm whilst her mother rapped her sister in a hug. The sisters were dragged to the fire place and flooed  away to the family mansion, a place that had never felt like home. 

Daphne was dragged to her father's study and was shoved into a chair. "Have I not given you everything! You ungrateful little bitch!" She cringed away from him. "You dare make our family look bad to one the richest, most influential families in the wizarding world!" He raised his hand ready to slap her. 

Daphne glared at him, daring her to hit her, she stood upon from the chair and stood straight. "You are selling me like a common mule! To the malfoys!" 

"So you can have a better future!"

"Yes because being a house wife with no voice is what I want to do with my future! You don't know what jes like and trust me if you did you wouldnt want me to marry him!"

"You will do as I tell you!"

"Until I'm 17 then what!"

"Go to your room, stay there until dinner, and wear something nice! The malfoys are coming and your are to make peace with them!" 

Daphne stormed out and slammed all the doors til she got to her room looking out the window, it was raining. A perfect representation of her feelings. Pushing her window open she climbed out and onto the roof. 

Once on the roof in a relatively sage spot she leaned back and smiled. Her father doesn't know about her free space, a place she can think. She wasn't going too apologize to that slime ball. She would stay here. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Life goes on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy hasn't had a quest for years, after all he was 24 now with his own family. Narissa was getting into her new job and summer lessons when she gains family she thought she would never have and enemies come to light

Percy looked at the sky and sighed, it was grey and cloudy and the sea was wild. This ment something was wrong. Then his father arrived in a puff of salty sea water looking agitated and defeated.

"Dad! What's going on" he said worriedly  
"Percy I need you to go on a quest for me"

"But dad, aren't I too old?"

Percy was shocked and a little annoyed, all his teenager life and into adulthood he had been a play thing of the gods and Chiron had told him it would stop when he and annabeth had luka, they couldn't afford to go on quests that risk their lives over and over. They wanted to enjoy their sanctuary by the sea with their 5 year old miracle

"What's the quest?" Annabeth asked gaining a glare from Percy

"To retrieve a girl from England and being her to Olympus"

" no quest is a simple as that! And you can't just expect us to up and go to england! What about work and luka! "

 

Percy was a swimming teacher and a fencing teacher, he loved his job and his family, it was an hour's drive away from his mother and step father and a half hour drive to camp where the couple help out during summer. Annabeth had given birth to luke in Poseidon s cabin. (Not relevant but nice to know).

Annabeth was board with her perfect life, sure is was safer but she longed for the days when she ran around, the thrill of a fight that loomed over them. Luka was perfect a blend of Percy and her but he didn't offer challenges that made her think, she wanted to do this quest, if Poseidon asked if must be important.

 "Percy we can take a break from work and luka can go to camp, besides don't you miss all the thrill of a quest"

 "No actually I dont! I love being safe for the first time since I was 12, you should to"

"But Percy please!!! I do miss it, it's just so slow living out here away from everything and even my job is t challenging for me"

Percy looked like he was considering it but he looked conflicted 

 "Please percy, you know I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important"

 his farther was always the most honest God and always tried his hardest to keep his family safe, back he went against  zeus when the god threatened percy.

 "Who's the girl and how long are we staying in England for"

 

Poseidon and annabeth smile Percy could never say no to his wife. (If he tried he would find a dagger to his throat but it's not like he can't handle that).

**In the middle of nowhere britain. Well sort of.**

Narissa had survived quite well on her own, to say she was only 12 soon to  be 13. She loved the freedom, she could talk to animals with out looking crazycrazy, there was a small town 3 miles away, that had a martial arts (and weaponry) training as well as an old lady that taught piano.

She had a job of helping on a farm looking after horses and delivering things around the houses that where  to far from the  village but was on the other side of the woods she was camping out in.

She got £10 a delivery and £5 per hour with the horses and farm.

Did she use magic to help her, you bet she did. She was a master at wandless magic (Not that Dumbledore knew that) and it was a very well kept secret between her and her friends. 

Life was great, never had she met nicer people.

 Rissa had finished up at the horses and was forced into the farm house for a meal and was then sent off home. She was on her way before she heard a snap.

It sounded like the Crack of a whip like apparition  (idk how to spell that properly). She got into a fight stance as shown by her martial arts teacher and put her hands up. She felt her magic swirl around her body ready to attack.

But before she could do anything a wave of sea water flew past her and her eyes followed it as it hit something and it hit the tree with a thump.

Rissa inched forward as the wave retreated back to the sea. She found a man in what looked like a plague doctors outfit. A long cloak and a beak like mask. 

She reached for the mask and grabred the beak. She gasped behind the mask was someone she didn't know but she had seen him somewhere before, he was definitely a magical.

Well now what do you do? You have a guy who is about 4 times bigger than you, who also has magic, unconscious in the middle of nowhere. 

Well... I have no idea at the current time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys I think I may be moving this to wattpad because it's easier to up date. Also I may be MIA for a while cause I'm working on a lab rats story. So if you liked lab rats check it out.


End file.
